Making Hermione Granger Mine
by realized
Summary: Having to deal with her brother, whom she'll have to make her personal manservant for unknowingly ruining her plans, a shy Granger, and many other wacky things, Ginny is going to manage to make Hermione Granger... hers. [Femmeslash]
1. The Letter

**The Kiss That Started it All.**

I discarded my clothes around the bathroom floor carelessly, the summer is nice, though I miss her. I turn on the water, putting my hand in a couple of times to check the temperature, until just the right amount of cold and warm seemed to be in perfect harmony.

I step into the shower, enjoying the warmth, thinking how I'm ever going to get myself out of the warm and watery heaven.

I close my eyes, smiling. Seeing her in the back of your mind'll do that to you.

Hermione.

I whisper her name softly, as if the world would crash if I did anything more than just breathing it, the name that haunts me, the girl of the name that keeps looking at me. As just a friend.

But I know.

I know she's not only that to me. Right now she's the one keeping me sane, I don't know how, but after my grades started to fall last year, she helped me with her excellent tutoring.

_I'm a flirtatious bastard. I mean, not that I'm aware of it all the time, but I noticed when I started saying 'hey gorgeous' to her when we met, she'd blush, and then I'd blush hoping she hadn't gotten a wrong impression… It wasn't like I was gay or anything remotely like that… Was. Past thence. Then._

_Now though. All I can seem to do is think of that one kiss we shared…_

_You see, she asked me. How it felt like. And I started verbalising. 'Well.. There's tongues, and wetness, and the wriggling and you kinda have to tilt your heads sideways, or you'll get crushed by the others nose and th-'_

_I stopped in midsentence. 'You want me to kiss you, yeah?' I smiled evilly, hoping she'd answer yes._

_She didn't. She just inched towards me, looking around the library for people to see. To notice. To gasp in shock. _

_But there wasn't._

_Thank. God._

_I put my hands on her hips. She told me to stop her if she was doing it wrong. I smirked 'Just.. Follow my lead 'Mione.'_

_We kissed. At first it was a little awkward, I could tell, she didn't know where to put her hands. Letting them hang to her sides, I guess she was unsure. But she quickly got the hang of it. _

_But I enjoyed the kiss, I just discarded the thought of being turned on by her, but just thinking it was a nice kiss. I know now, that there was more to it._

_I stated snaking my hands upwards, I always admired her hair, hated my own though, messaging her scalp. She moaned into the kiss, I knew it had lasted over 2 minutes, and I knew that I should really break it off, but there was just something about it. She put her hands on my hips, and I couldn't help but feeling the need growing inside. I was aching for her. Aching. For her. A girl. It shocked me._

_I pulled away slowly, smiled at her, and she breathed 'Was it okay?' She was nervous though I can't figure out why, maybe she was just concerned, considering the fact it was apparently her first kiss._

_'Perfect' I breathe, wanting to pull her in for another round. _

_I didn't like to admit it, but.. I was.. How do I say this.? I was somewhat hurt and disappointed when she shook her head and said 'well, guess we should be getting back to the potions ey?' _

--

I shouldn't dwell on it. It's been two months since that kiss, rather, two month eight days and about two hours ago to be excact. But who's counting right?

I start to lather my hair up in soap; messaging it in, I love the shower. It's just the right place to think. This year I'll ask Hermione for the password to the prefects bathroom. I'll most defiantly do that. And if she wanted to join me, I'm sure that would be just fine too. God I'm pathetic. I sigh, washing the shampoo out again thoroughly.

There's a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I say, Being pleased with myself for locking the door, Merlin knows how many pranks I've been the victim to in the shower. Oh, not by the twins though, I think they've got a healthy respect for me. Just Ron. God I hate Ron sometimes. Why the fuck does he crush on the same girl I do? What's the matter with him anyway?!

"Oi! Gin, been in there for 15 minutes, we're others that needs to use the bathroom too you know!" He yells. Like I care.

"Taking a shower. Go. Away." I yell back.

"Giiiinneeeeey!" He whines. Such a crybaby. "C'mon! Harry and Hermione's going to be here in like… an hour, and I want to use the bathroom too!"

HERMIONE!? And Harry? Well, Harry I can deal with, but HERMIONE!?

"Bugger off Ron! Go measure it somewhere else!" I yell, Okay, it seems I finally found a reason to get out of this heavenly watery goodness.

Ron mutters something about 'I'll give you something to measure', but goes away. Hey! Hermione'll be sleeping in my room. Next to me. In. My. Bed.

F u c k

I step out of the shower, drying myself with a blue towel, putting on some freshly washed clothes, and wrap the towel around my hair.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I hear running steps, it must be Ron. Nobody runs like an elephant as he does. I don't know why nobody has told him, but he runs like a retarded dementor. Oh, if you're not aware how stupid it looks, just imagine a dementor with legs, hopping at every other step, his head swinging from side to side. When people say: 'You run like a girl' and thinks it's a bad thing, it's because they've never seen my idiotic brother run. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love him, but there's only so much a girl can take.

There's just one thing I can't quite grasp. Hermione and me have been corresponding owls all summer so why wouldn't she tell me she was coming.?

I stop Ron at his entry to the bathroom. "Hey Ron, how'd you find out Hermione was coming?"

He stopped, looked intensely at the floor answering "Well, she owled.?"

I continued, he looked like he was holding something back. "Aaaand?"

"And.. " He sighed, "well, it was addressed to you, but I figured that Hermione was my friend most and she haven't written to me yet!" He answered back, in a thing between anger, longing, remorse and disappointment.

"You bloody idiot.! What if there was something important in it?"

What if she'd?. Written something that would make my life better? Like she had figured out we'd be the perfect couple? Okay, Gin, slow down, you're a moron, but Hermione isn't!

Ron shrugged. "Don't care?"

I dragged him by the ear, while he yelled out in pain. "MUM!"

Mum came up, disgruntled in the disturbance of her work. "What are you doing to your brother dear?"

"He snatched my letter from my friend! And stole it, holding it back, taking what was mine and-" I rambled, feeling justice needed to be done.

She looked sternly at Ron. "Ronald? What were you thinking!? That's just not right and you know it, I know I didn't raise you like that! Grounded. Don't interrupt. Only out of your room to bathroom visits and house chores."

"Muuum!" He whined once again, I was still holding him firmly by the ear, occasionally pinching harder to make him feel pain.

"Let go dear" Mum smiled at me, "Mum, when Hermione gets here, I guess she'll need dinner, so can we eat it in my room? And make Ron come with it?"

"Sure dear" mum said, turning on her heel, I let go of his ear, and he clung to his ear as if it would fall of right away. "Ronald come with me. Now."

"Mum! I've gotta pee!" "You can do it afterwards!" "Oh bugger.. Oh, Gin, letter's on my dresser. I'll get you for this…"

Ron left my sight, thank Merlin. Dickhead.

I went to his room, found a convolute with Hermione's neat handwriting.

-----------------

_Ginny._

_I'm coming to stay with you in a week. I'm so looking forward to it! We'll have so much fun. There's something important I must tell you, but I won't write about it. Let's just say it's got something to do with Ron._

(Bugger, she's in love with him still)

_Sure, I'd love to sit together at the train, you know, Lavender wrote to me, asking if I thought she and Ron would make a great couple. God I hate her. I'll bring the letter when I leave, she's so pathetic!_

_I was kind of wondering if you'd like… to go to a concert with me? I Mean.. It's a muggle one, but still, I'm sure you'll like the band, more details to come love._

_Well, got to go, cheers._

_Love. Yours truly, - Hermione._

-----

How could Ron do this to me? Just wait till I'm done with him, he'll be my manservant for the rest of the year, just you watch…


	2. Cannonball

After walking back to my room, with the letter in my hand, I paced the room re-reading the letter over and over again. She.. She called me 'love'?! Does she even know what that sort of thing does to me? _Hope she doesn't though._

I brushed my hair, first I figured I'd put it in a ponytail, but who finds a ponytail sexy? Or even remotely attractive? And though that pesky voice in my mind said 'It doesn't mean anything. _Her _hair isn't what makes you like her. It kinda looks like she had a dragon live in there right? It's all about personality! - _And a bit with the boobs, but that's beside the point…_'

I decided that the voice was right. Though I better not tell anyone that I hear voices, might get me in some trouble…

I thought I might as well just let the hair hang, 'Mione once told me she liked that, so I'll do it!

I put on some music, listening to the Dragon Fangs, and taking a well-deserved break, plopped down on my bed and began to sing along. Maybe I can't sing, but since I like to sing, that's what I'll do!

But… There… IS this little pesky song I just ADORE, and once the chorus was on, I felt my legs stand, and I started to dance around the room, making not-so-subtle-and-not-so-elegant moves, (one dance move left me on the floor, probably bruised) But still, I kept going on, singing along to a familiar song, and the moves starting to subside into a wild air guitar rock-along! Everything was going great till…

"Whoa Gin, Slow down, you might just hurt yourself. By the way, I got off the hook, mum thought it would be a shame, now that now Hermione and Harry'd come, if I was grounded, so I just have to do tons of chores." Ron said from the doorway. Hermione was standing right beside him, looking like she didn't know weather to laugh or pity me. And a bit like she was curious to what he was supposed to be grounded for.

I gave her the 'I'll tell you later-look' She just shrugged and nodded.

Ron showed Hermione into my room, put her bags on my bed, leaving he shouted, "Don't quit your day job sweetie."

Ron. Go. Die.

Hermione finally sniggered when she saw the eyes I made at Ron's back. If looks could kill… I would have finished him off long ago?

"How long did you stand watching me?" I asked, 'mildly' concerned.

Hermione smiled knowingly at me and shrugged "Long enough?"

I grinned at her, blushing a little.

"So, good summer?" I asked her, trying to get a little bit away from the subject of my lovely sing-dance-along.

"Yeah, it was okay, I missed you though…" She said quietly. "I really missed you too 'Mione." I said plopping myself down on the bed. She sat down next to me and she accidentally put her hand on mine, but she either didn't notice or just didn't care, because she didn't move her hand away. I was just happy, and we just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"You want to see what Lavender wrote me?" She asked. "Sure"

She got up, and walked over to her baggage, opened one of her to bags, and pulled out a bright pink envelope that was clearly scented; I could smell it from across the room. Lavender have this hard time deciding if things if over the top or not… Surprise, girlie. It _is_!

She walked back to me, and read out loud:

_'Dear Hermione._

_I know we haven't really talked a lot so far-_

"In fact in the 6 year I've roomed with her, all she had to say to me was 'get out of the bathroom' 'Is it YOU that leaves smelly socks all over the place?!' and last but not least 'Hermioneeeee? Did you do that homework for McGonnagal? Could I have a look at it? Pleeease' " Hermione imitated her annoying squeaky voice, then continued:

_- But I was wondering if you could put a good word in for me with Ron? We've been flirting a little, but he hasn't written over the summer -_

I grinned "He probably didn't know they were 'flirting!" Hermione sniggered.

_- And I know you're at the Weasleys every summer, so I thought you'd be the one to ask. I hope you're doing well, and that you'll do me that favour._

_Sincerely yours_

_Lavender._

She threw the letter towards her bags, and smiled "Funny how she only wants to talk to me, when I might be able to get her a date…. That girl is so boy crazy…."

"Yeah, but really, it isn't that great a loss, I've talked to Lavender a few times and though words keeps coming out of her mouth it's either me-me-me or she just talks about nothing at all… she can talk for hours without really saying a word… She's just… annoying!"

"I know, I'm the one who's rooming with her…." She said glancing out the window. "So, are you going to do it? To speak with Ron for her?" "Yeah why not, I can't see any reason not to, I don't think they're compatible but, I can see that it would do any harm."

"Anyway, who's compatible with Ron?" I laughed. She just kept glancing out the window. "I dunno…"

"You… You don't like him do you?" I asked hesitating, not sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"Nah, we've been friends for to long, it'd be weird…" Still she just stared out of the window without looking at me.

"Is something wrong 'Mione?"

"No, I just… I don't know, it's just, after this year I'm scared that we'll all drift apart… That I won't see you or Ron or Harry again…" she almost whispered.

"Oh, Mione, that wont happen! It really wont!" I almost yelled, half scared she was even thinking it!

"Well, I mean, Ron and I both have a lot of temper and if we get upset at each other…. I'm afraid Harry and I'll drift apart and… That I'll loose you and I couldn't live with myself if I screwed everything up between us… I just want you to know- " she stopped in midsentence, as Ron almost knocked the door down, popped his weird little face in and asked "Wanna play soccer?" Hermione looked amused and sort of curious but grinned "soccer? A muggle sport?" "Well, no this is a little different, you control a pair of shoes, and kick a ball around… Takes a lot of concentration" Ron said proudly, as if he had made up the game. Hermione nodded at me said "we can continue this conversation later right?" I sighed "Sure" but smiled at her.

We walked together down to the back of the burrow, and found 4 pairs of shoes.

"Has Harry arrived yet?" I asked Ron, but he just shook his head, "No, I'm not sure why, but he's just a little late I guess."

"Well, we should really wait for Harry!" Hermione said, and we all agreed. About 10 minutes later Harry came, he was all out of breath but his face lit up as soon as he saw us. He gave us all a hug, me longer than the others, and Ron shortest, not because there was a problem between them; I guess they just didn't think it was cool to hug a guy for too long. Boys are silly… But fun though.

"We're playing wizarding soccer," Ron explained as Harry starred confused at the shoes, and Harry just smiled. "Let's get going then. Ron told us the rules. "No distracting opponents, we all have to score at the goal down there," he pointed towards our homemade goal of an old doorframe mum had shrunken for us. "No stepping on the shoes, with either our own shoes, or our 'player shoes'. Else than that just go for it."

"Let's choose some boots!" Harry laughed.

The shoes there was to choose between was a pair of Fred's winter boots, big and solid, but not very easy to move around with, a pair of mums old high heels, Percy's finest sneakers, and of course our dads clogs.

Hermione choose the sneakers, Harry wanted the high heels just for the hell of it, Ron picked the clogs, and I was happy to take the winter boots.

Hermione and Ron teamed up witch left me in a good position, as I knew Harry was good with a wand.

Ron threw the ball up in the air, but I caught it first, dribbling around a little, passed to Harry, who quickly passed to me, as Ron was coming towards him in dads clogs, Hermione was coming against me, but I manoeuvred around her, and kicked the ball right in. Harry and I cheered made a high five, while Hermione just smiled at me, and Ron just sort of looked like he was constipated.

The game was going good for Harry and I, but then mums heel broke, and Harry had some difficulties with getting around the grass, so Ron made a few decent shots and suddenly, Hermione and Ron was winning. Harry was a little annoyed that the heel broke, but he said he really had a few things to talk with dad about, so he left. When the score was 13-9 to them, (A score largely caused by the fact Hermione was close by and had a really nice bum…) Ron laughed and made his little annoying-I-want-to-kill-him-victory dance… Which was freaking me out, because he kept making these pelvic thrusts all over the place… Which is NOT a thing I want to see at all!

After the dance was almost over he said "Since I've kicked your buts, I'll give you Hermione, and then it's me against you!" He smiled like a maniac, and laughed hysterically.

At this point I'm worried he'll notice coffee…!

Hermione smiled and came over to stand next to me, put her hand on my shoulder and almost breathed "Just me and you now…" I smiled knowingly, which left her a little confused, though she smiled back at me, with a quizzical look on her face.

"Nah Ron, Let's just say you win, okay?" I said, and he began his disgusting dance again.

I began to walk towards the house, and Hermione followed, and took my hand. I blushed, but she didn't notice. We started talking about that band she'd written to me about. Some apparently amazing band called 'The Offspring'. It was in a couple of days, we just had to get my parents to okay it, but I know they'll give in, after all, I'm their little girl, but Hermione is so responsible, so it shouldn't be too hard.

After dinner (which Ron had served in my room) Hermione started unpacking, and as she came to a blue two-piece bathing suit looked at me quizzically and asked, "Want to go for a swim?" I nodded of cause. Hermione in next to nothing and just us. Alone. Just her and me. Alone. But I couldn't help but think…

_**Oh. Dear. Merlin!**_

We told mum we were going to go down to the lake. We walked in about 5 minutes, while chatting a bit about nothing and everything. And as we reached the lake I discovered Hermione had already changed into her bathing suit, so she just began to take her clothes off, and I just tossed my shirt and went to swim in my shorts and a sports bra.

I just sprang into the water, and dipped myself immediately. While Hermione tried putting her foot into the water a couple of times. As the first couple of minutes were gone, and she still was mainly dry, I decided she'd might need help. So I swam over to her, took her hands, and pulled her towards me.

It worked, but not quite as I planned to though. It ended with us standing very close, neither willing to move. Or couldn't anyway?

She started to lean in on me, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and I started to do the same. We we're a breath away from each other and that's when - "Oi! Girls! Look out here I come!" We broke apart quickly.

Ron ran towards us and cannonballed into the water, and Harry just walked towards us, smiling.


	3. Up For A Drink?

Thanks to the reviewers. :P They mean a lot to me! Really! Please do it again. xD

**_Chapter 3. Up For A Drink?_**

As Ron had so eh… '_Elegantly'_ cannonballed into my precious alone time with Hermione, I couldn't help but laugh a bit to myself. I had to give him that his timing was (depending of your view) priceless.

I mean, we'd almost just kissed! If not, I must be delusional, but then again, if it was only my imagination, we probably wouldn't have '_just'_ kissed…

As he surfaced, he smiled sheepishly, splashing my way and at the same time, tried to run in the water. Needless to say, he of course slipped on a slippery rock or just misplaced his foot, and fell backwards, to especially Harry's delight, Harry who'd just jumped down to join us laughed so hard he'd gotten tears in his eyes. Then again, he didn't just fall, he sort of tried to grab a hold of the water as if it had, out of the blue, grown handles while he tried to act cool somehow, which ended up in a very funny mix of confusion from his side.

As he got back on his feet I walked over to him to give him a hand, and show him a safer way to get over to us.

I mean, I might not like the fact he likes Hermione, but I do love him, even though he is one of the most annoying persons alive… But still, I know he'd be there for me if I needed him too.

It all ended up in a huge water fight, everyone against everyone until there was some sort of unsaid understanding between the three of us, to aim at Harry till he surrendered.

And so he did. After a good while of splashing he held his hands melodramatically up in the air, while yelling "I give up!" But then taking this opportunity to spring at me, forcing us both under the water, and as we resurfaced seconds later grinned at me. I just playfully hit his shoulder and played along to his ramblings about 'being the King of the Lake'.

Meanwhile I heard Hermione ask Ron to talk, he just shrugged and went up with her, walking out of my view.

Harry and I stayed, making small talk about school and Quidditch.

When Hermione and Ron returned, Hermione shivered and asked, "Can we go back to the burrow? It's kind of chilly?" And so we did. We gathered our stuff and started walking.

As I looked at Hermione's body I realized something: she really _was_ cold. And it looked oh-so-good on her…

We reached the burrow, and decided it was too early to go to sleep, so we went to get some dry clothes on, and meet up in the boys' room.

Hermione and I went into our room, she went to pick something out of her bag and I just took my pyjamas on. As she undressed, I kept my eyes closed tightly. Not that I didn't want to see her, but more the fact that jumping her, didn't seem all that good of a plan?

When she had finished taking a tee on, she noticed that I had my eyes closed, laughed and said "Why do you close your eyes just because I'm undressing?"

I blushed and shrugged "Seemed like the wisest thing to do…" She looked at me quizzically and I just said, "I'll explain later." _I really wasn't planning to, but if I'm lucky. She'll forget it._

"Sooo eh… What did you and Ron do…?" I asked the most casual way I could, even though, that even to my ears it seemed somewhat forced. Forced in the most _natural_ way of course.

She looked at me sadly "I know it kills you we can't be together." My whole body stiffened "Wait… What?" "Me and Ron I mean. It seems everybody is just waiting for us to get together…"

I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Oh, that! Well, no, uh, I don't think you'd be good together. I mean, if you were to get married he'd probably ask to copy your vows!" I grinned. "You're right I guess. Well, I just told him about that Lavender wanting to get together with him. He was really exited. But I also told him I would like not to get too involved, I mean, writing letters for him to her and that stuff, but that he could come if he was very much in doubt and ask me a question about it."

"Sooo… You told him that you would only help if he were in a serious dilemma of what to write and do? But not control what should be said and done?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Can't I do both?"

"Not legally." I laughed.

She stuck out her tongue at me. "Should we head towards the weirdo's?" I asked in an 'oh-so-innocent´ voice.

She nudged my shoulder playfully and nodded.

As we reached Ron's room there was noise coming from inside it. I frowned deeply asking "Is he dying?" Hermione shrugged "I think he's singing, but then again…" She said as she knocked on the door, before opening it.

And to my surprise, he really was singing!

Harry laughed upon seeing my expression, saying "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll stop soon. Come in, sit." I nodded my thanks to Harry and placed myself at the corner of pillows, Hermione taking a seat next to Harry in the bed, while Ron sat in a chair by his desk.

"Hey, Hermione, I've put this letter together, recon she'll like it?" Ron said, handing her a letter.

After reading it Hermione frowned "Uh… Hand me that quill?" He did and she scribbled some notes, giving it back to him. "Rewrite it, okay?" He smiled his gratitude and placed it in a drawer. "I'll do it later, but thanks."

Harry grinned "So, you gonna try and hook up with Lavender?"

Ron wriggled his eyebrows suggestively "In more ways than one, mate."

I couldn't help but ask, "Did anyone else go to a scary visual place?"

Harry and Hermione laughed and Ron smiled confused "I can take a hint! What's the hint?…"

To that, our only answer was more laughter. It seemed Ron just dropped the issue, and asked Harry "So, Harry, what about you, any love interests?" Harry just smiled and said "No comment." Ron then asked "What about the two of you?" I smiled at the pun, but answered "No comment." too. Hermione did the same and Ron frowned. "Well, that just won't do. Come on! You should tell me! "

The three of us just laughed a bit and began to change the subject, which ended up being school stuff.

Harry moaned about the classes with Snape. To which of course, Hermione asked why.

"Well… I just had a problem with Potions." He said.

She frowned. "Which part?"

"Mostly the potions?" He shrugged.

Ron laughed loudly, but then again, he really _should_ feel proud of finally getting a joke…

Hermione didn't let it drop. "Oh Harry, I've seen your work, it's really not bad, you're going to pass surely!" Harry just grinned at her. "Well, hard work never killed anyone, but why take that chance?"

"Hallelujah!" I yelled, Hermione of course gave me The Look, and I quickly shut up and stopped laughing instantly.

After having lectured Harry about the _Importance Of Homework_, she finally let it go. We all started talking again, when suddenly Ron got up, walked over to his closet, and came back with a bag.

He grinned from ear to ear. "Anyone up for a drink?" Harry and I reached for a glass from Ron, and Hermione after us. He poured us some fire whiskey and the conversation started to flow a whole lot lighter…


End file.
